PRACTICE MODE
PRACTICE MODE is the second insert song from the song single by Shirabe Tsukuyomi. This song never appeared in the anime. Audio Lyrics |-|Kanji= わからない言葉達　あたたかい言葉達 プロトコル異なった A.I.の格差 初期化した感情を　掘り起こす偽善者たち 最後のセキュリティさえも　温もりがハックする アラートみたく　胸打つナニカ トクントクンと邪魔なくらい 未体験のハザード ハートが今Caution×2 隠したプログラムを 優しく嗚呼Searching×2 検索しないで 触れた指の感触　嫌じゃなかったの 誰か…ダレカ「ココロ」の定義　ねぇ教えて? 冷たい手握っては「大丈夫」繰り返す 真っ直ぐなその目には　何が見えてる? 進みたい…進めない 変わりたい…変われやしない ジレンマに戸惑う体 運命―さだめ―ごと抱き締め 背負ってくれた　勇気の半分 差し出されたその掌　溶かされた…ナニカを 初めて今Smiling×2 上手に出来たかな 帰ったらそうTeaching×2 みんなに教えよう 不器用でごめんなさい　笑っているのに 何故か…ナゼか　反比例する　溢れないで こういう時は　どうすればいい? 「アリガトウ」ってどういう顔で　伝達すればいい? ハートが今Caution×2 無くしたプログラムを 優しく嗚呼Searching×2 「愛」と打ち変える 笑顔の練習して　また出会う日には きっと…キット　うまくなりたい　幸せの歌を |-|Romaji= Wakaranai kotoba tachi atatakai kotoba tachi Purotokoru kotonatta A. I. no kakusa Shokika shita kanjō wo horiokosu gizensha tachi Saigo no sekyuriti sae mo nukumori ga hakku suru Arāto mitaku mune utsu nani ka Tokuntokun to jama na kurai Mi taiken no hazādo Hāto ga ima Caution× 2 Kakushita puroguramu wo Yasashiku ā Searching× 2 Kensaku shinaide Fureta yubi no kanshoku iya janakatta no Dare ka...dare ka "kokoro" no teigi ne~e oshiete? Tsumetai te nigitte wa "daijōbu" kurikaesu Massugu na sono me ni wa nani ga mieteru? Susumitai...susumenai Kawaritai...kawareyashinai Jirenma ni tomadō karada Sadame goto dakishime Seotte kureta yūki no hanbun Sashidasareta sono tenohira tokasareta...nani ka wo Hajimete ima Smiling× 2 Jōzu ni dekita kana Kaettara sō Teaching× 2 Min'na ni oshieyou Bukiyōde gomen'nasai waratte iru no ni Naze ka...naze ka hanpirei suru afurenaide Kō iu toki wa dōsureba ī? "Arigatō" tte dō iu kao de dentatsu sureba ī? Hāto ga ima Caution× 2 Naku shita puroguramu wo Yasashiku ā Searching× 2 "Ai" to uchi kaeru Egao no renshū shite mata deau hi ni wa Kitto...kitto umaku naritai shiawase no uta wo |-|English= I don’t know our words, our warm words A disparate A.I. from protocol Initialized emotion reclaimed by our hypocrisy Even the last security hacked by warmth I see an alert from something hitting my chest A “thump thump” so much that it’s in the way A hazard from lack of experience My heart is now Caution, Caution A hidden program of Kindness, yes Searching, searching Don’t search for it The feeling of touching fingers isn’t that bad Who is it… who is it that will tell me the definition of a “heart?” Our icy, clasped hands repeat “I’m alright” What can you see straight ahead with those eyes? I want to progress… There’s no advancement I want to change… There’s no change This dilemma confuses my body Destiny – decisions – Pretending to embrace them Carrying on with half my courage That hand extended out to me melted… something Starting now, smiling, smiling Could I do well? I return yes teaching, teaching I’ll teach everyone Sorry for my clumsy smile, don’t leave Why is it… Why is it it’s flowing the opposite way? What should I do in this situation? Is having my face say “thank you” enough? My heart is now caution, caution Programs have been lost For gentleness, yes searching, searching I’m changing out of “love” I’m practicing my smile since the day we met Surely… Surely I’ll become better with a song of happiness Category:Songs Category:Symphogear Songs